Coupling assemblies typically include female and male couplings that are connected to create a fluid flow path therebetween. Such coupling assemblies can be used in various applications, including biomedical applications, beverage dispensing, instrument connections, photochemical handling, etc.
Some coupling assemblies include valve assemblies that stop fluid flow through the male and female couplings when the couplings are disconnected. Other coupling assemblies are non-valved. In non-valved coupling assemblies, the couplings remain open when the male coupling is disconnected from the female coupling. Any material in the fluid flow path is therefore free to continue to flow out of the male and female couplings when disconnected.